Blood Moon Thief
by WolfKeeper989
Summary: While on recon after chasing out the Contessa, Sly is attacked by a crazed and strange wolf guard. Now Bentley and Murray are stuck in Pargue nursing a grievously wounded Sly. But once they nurse him back to health, things take an even darker turn...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, yeah, I know, I know! Does she ever stop writing?! NO! Well here is an idea I had come up with a long time ago. I decided to go on ahead and post this to help rid me of some writer's block I had acquired. This story will take place at the end of the 4th episode (the prison level) of Sly 2 and the end of the 5th episode (Contessa's Castle)! Hopefully this will be a short, short story. So here we go…

Disclaimer: Sly and co. are owned by Sucker Punch and not me! But this story concept is mine though…

Blood Moon Thief 

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Prague… 

The rain fell in thin sheets and the air was damp. But the rain began to taper off and the clouds parted to reveal a glowing blood moon (meaning it was a deep orange). A shadowy figure could barely be seen making his way across the roofs. Sly darted from rooftop to rooftop sometimes leaping the gaps between. He had to stop every so often to wipe his sodden fur from his eyes. On one particular roof he spotted a guard with his back turned towards Sly. Sly started to sneak up behind the wolf to attack him but stopped dead in his tracks as the wolf turned around to face him. The guard's eyes were glowing a weird yellow and glazed over. But Sly could still see the wild almost near primal look in the guard's eyes that stuck instant fear in the otherwise fearless raccoon. Sly began to back away as the guard opened his mouth to reveal enlarged canines glistening with a thick coat of saliva that slowly oozed down the side of its mouth. Sly 's mind was screaming at him to run but his feet would not obey. His eyes were transfixed on the bestial sentinel coming at him. He was fighting off the urge scream as he spoke into his microphone.

"Hey Bentley…" sly gulped as he continued to backpedal, "how would you get rid of a crazed wolf guard?"

"That's a strange question," said Bentley. Meanwhile, the wolf had undergone a bone chilling transformation. The wolf's fur was a deep gray and his legs were gargantuan. The wolf had tripled in size and now stalked forward on all fours. The rags that were once the guard's uniform hung lifelessly from the beast's arms and legs. The creature charged forward and Sly smacked the guard away with his cane. He then had to jump backwards to avoid the creature's claws as it took a swipe at him.

"Bentley! I need that answer NOW!" shouted Sly. He barely dodged another attack and nearly fell off the roof. He was now teetering on the edge of the roof. If he took a swipe at the wolf the momentum would send him flying off the roof and onto the ground. The wolf would probably be on top of him before he could regain his composure. But he did not have the time to think anymore as the wolf charged at him again then Sly got an idea. The rags hanging off the beast's wrist… Sly stuck his cane in his mouth and barely had time to reach out and grasp the flailing cloth. As soon as he did he pulled himself onto the creature's arm and clung there. The wolf howled in frustration and began to swing its limb back and froth trying to throw Sly off. But Sly held on. Then wolf turned around and started banging the raccoon up against the wall of the adjacent tower stretching above the roof. Sly cried out as he hit the wall again and again. Finally calling out one last time,

"BENTLEY!" With one hard thrust the wolf finally knocked Sly off. Sly crumpled to the ground and then slowly tried to pick himself up as his cane clatter onto the roof titles beside him. He gasped as he watched the wolf rise up on its hind legs and howl…

XXX 

Bentley was shaken by his friend's shout. Sly was the cool one, always the cool one. He never seemed nervous about anything and he never shouted. But, right now Sly sounded almost desperate. Then there was the menacing howl in the background…

"Sly run! Murray and I will come out to see if we can help you out." said Bentley as he nodded to Murray…

XXX 

Sly grabbed his cane and scrambled to get out of the way of the falling monster with a scream. But he wasn't quick enough and the wolf landed on his leg. Sly screamed in pain as the bones in his leg broke. He was frantic and in pain as he cried,

"Bentley! Help! He's got me pinned! I need—aaaaggggrrrrhhhhh!" But he then screamed in pain as the wolf bit down on his leg…

**XXX**

In safe house Bentley and Murray had begun to panic. They heard Sly's call for help but before they could reply there was another scream followed by an unsavory crunch. Then there was one final blood-curdling scream that sounded through Bentley's computer speakers and then there was only static. Bentley's heart was galloping as he raced back to his console and screamed into the microphone,

"Sly! Sly! Come in! Sly?!" Bentley stole a stricken glance at Murray before he grabbed his crossbow and headed outside…

**XXX**

The wolf bit down harder on Sly's leg eliciting another cry from the injured raccoon. The wolf slung his head and tossed Sly from the roof and onto the bricked ground. Sly could only groan and weakly writhe in pain for a few moments. But he could not stay that way for long because all the noise from the confrontation between him and the monster had gotten the attention of the other sentries in the area and two, the wolf was trying to get off the roof to come after him. Sly weakly struggled to sit up and yelped in agony as his ribs started to burn and throb. But he pressed on and started to drag himself along the ground and into the shadow of another building. At the same time the guards had spotted the wolf and were trying to destroy it. As he lay against the wall breathing hard, his eyes fell on a puddle in the middle of the narrow path. At first, he thought it was just a rain puddle but then he noticed a trail leading away from the puddle. It looked as if someone had taken a paintbrush, dipped it in the puddle, and dragged it along the ground. But then Sly knew what it was… a small pool of his own blood. Sly risked a glance at his injured leg and instantly jerked back up straight with a moan. His leg was destroyed… the flesh was ripped in places and blood slowly poured from the wound in small rivers that would turn into drops as gravity pulled it to the ground. The tibia and fibula of his leg were completely snapped and protruding out of the tears in his flesh at odd angles. Sly was beginning to go numb on his right side. "Oh no… I'm going into shock… I have to try and get out of here while I still can…" Sly thought as he started to drag himself along the ground again. But he turned just in time to see the wolf barrel over the guards and come straight for him…

**XXX**

At the same time, Bentley and Murray had reached the point of Sly's first encounter with the monster. Bentley had used the computer-tracking device to program Sly's last point of communication into his Binocucom. The building looked like it may have been a chapel at one time. Bentley called for Sly on the roof but got no response. So, he nodded to Murray who went up to scope out the area for trouble. There was no sound for a moment then a very quiet voice said,

"Bent… I think you should come up here…" curious as what had stolen his usually boisterous friend's voice, Bentley bounced on to the spider web with skill and on to the rooftop. There was blood everywhere and from the rooftop they could see the sanguinary carnage left behind by the lupine beast. There were pieces of bat wing and stray limbs skewed about and blood running off the rooftop. They could see the mutilated bodies of the guards below on the ground and the blood trail left behind by the injured Sly, unbeknownst to them. Bentley stood stunned by all the blood that was present. Then he noticed a piece of cloth near his foot and picked it up. It was a familiar shade of blue, the edges of it were stained a deep plum purple probably by the red blood of their friend… no their brother. Bentley had to swallow back tears as he thought of their short-lived reunion. He continued to survey the area searching for any sign that their brother still lived. Then he heard it. A meek voice was speaking on the other end but he could not make out what was being said.

"Sly is that you?" Bentley asked hopefully.

"Bentley…" Sly's voice began to die out.

"Hang on buddy, we're coming to get you." Bentley said…

**XXX**

Sly slowly lowered his Binocucom from his eyes and let it drop to the ground too weak to hold it up any more. He was now laying on the unused railroad tracks, slowly bleeding to death. A little while before, the wolf had grabbed him up in his jaws by his arm and dragged his down to the railroad tracks over the water. He was about to devour Sly but Sly stuck his cane up and held the brute's mouth above his chest by sticking the weapon between the wolf's jaws and pushing against it. Sly's arms trembled with the strain as the wolf pushed down trying to get to Sly. His arms were about ready to give out when he heard two shots. All of sudden the wolf jerked back and a hellish scream tore from its throat. The wolf rolled off of Sly and began to violently writhe on the railroad tracks. The monster's thrashing caused the wolf to fall over the edge of the track and plummet into the icy clouded water below. Then Sly squinted as a bright light shone in his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that it was one of the Vulture guards that carried around the crossbows and flashlights. But he was not alone with him were two other wolves and a bat. Sly tried to sit up but pain shot throughout his entire body. He collapsed back to the wooden tracks with groan still clutching his cane. He heard one of the guards ask,

"What about this one?" The vulture just shrugged and said,

"Leave him… He is good as dead anyway. Look at him; he's going into shock. Probably can't even move…" All the other guards nodded in hesitant agreement. "Vy," said the bird pointing at the wolf guard closes to him, addressing the guard in Prague's native language of Prague called Czech, "stay here and look after this one." The wolf guard slinked up near Sly and looked him over.

"Proč? What do you want me to do?" asked the guard.

"I don't know how fast this disease manifests itself. So, stick around and if this one starts to show symptoms… well…" the bird eyed the mace the lupine grasped in his paw to express his point. The wolf guard nodded and spoke again,

"And if he doesn't start to show symptoms then what?" The fowl simply shrugged and stated,

"You can just wait for him to die or do both him and yourself a favor and pit him out of his misery." the vulture shrugged and shuffled away with a rustle of feathers. The wolf guard growled that the parting fowl's back then settled down to sleep. But that all happened about four minutes prior to Sly trying one last time to contact Bentley. He looked over beside him to see the wolf still asleep. Sly whimpered as he tried to pick himself up off of the ground but could not and collapsed with cry. He began to writhe and moan as pain flashed throughout his battered body. "I am gonna die here." thought Sly as felt his body growing heavier with each laborious breath. But when he was just about to give up when he heard a familiar sound, a tiny pitter-patter of feet. Then he heard a nasally voice shout,

"Sly!" Then before Sly knew it, two strong and gigantic hands were gently sitting him up as Bentley knocked out the nearby guard with a sleep dart. "Hey Murray do you think you can carry both Sly and this guy? I want to ask him some questions."

"Sure, Bentley… but we'd better hurry, Sly looks really, really bad…" answered Murray. As Murray gently laid Sly back down Sly had the audacity to joke saying,

"Sure, is that what you call this Murray? Really, really bad? Painful would have been my guess maybe even _extremely _painful!" Sly hissed as his ribs started to bother him again. Murray smiled slightly but that worried and pained expression quickly reappeared on his face when Sly hissed in pain. Murray quickly moved to where the guard was and picked him up and slung him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Before coming back over to where Sly was and gently scooping him up like a baby in his massive arms. Sly could see Bentley from where he lay in Murray's arms. The turtle looked as if someone had just shot his puppy. He came next and spoke to Sly in a quiet voice,

"Hey pal, look after this, we'll take a long break, okay? Maybe go to the beach or something?" Sly nodded weakly before speaking,

"Sure, maybe go surfing or…" but his voice dropped off before he finished as he started to black out in Murray arms. The pain was slowly beginning to dull as he slowly lost his grip on consciousness. His vision went out of focus and then went black as Sly fell unconscious…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay that's it! I am done! Review plz and I'll write more, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I am glad that a few people like this story! Well here is some more…

Disclaimer: Sly and co. are owned by Sucker Punch and not me! But this story concept is mine though…

**Chapter 2**

Bentley had never moved this fast before in his life. He jogged quickly and almost noiselessly through the nearly abandoned prison. He constantly cast nervous and concerned glances at the unconscious Sly. Their friend had bled so much that Murray's arms were heavily coated with his blood. Murray grunted and huffed with exhaustion as he ran baring the weight of his injured chum and an incapacitated guard on his shoulder. Then finally, Sly, himself was continually drifting in and out of consciousness. If his friends had not been so concerned with keeping out of Interpol's sight and finding Sly medical attention, they may have noticed that something had changed about their friend. Sly's eyes were fluttering open and shut as he was slightly jolted by Murray's uneven but light run. His eyes were now glowing a pale yellow and, though it could not be seen because of the yellow haze, they were roaming in a haphazard way. His eyes darted from one figure to the next. Everything was covered with yellow to orange colored haze. There were individual bright gold lines that outlined everything. But that did not help much when it came to seeing distinct objects or shapes. Sly could not decipher one shape from another as all the gold lines shifted and changed constantly. The world had become swirling mass of yellow, orange, and red that was really no better off than being blind. Sly finally moaned in frustration.

"What's the matter, Sly?" asked a concerned Murray.

"I can't see!" wailed a distressed Sly. Murray looked down at their once competent leader who now lay in his arms dying and blind.

"Bentley! Sly's getting worse! How much further, little buddy?" he asked. Bentley looked at Murray then pointed silently at an old abandoned building that used to serve as an infirmary for the prison. It was a story tall and gothic in appearance. The brown titles on its almost flat roof glistened with the rain that coated them. Bentley rushed forward and opened the door on the cellar entrance installed into the stairs leading up to the bridge that lead to the prison's main gate entrance and motioned for Murray to come on over. Murray ambled over and slowly descended the stairs being careful not to jostle Sly into anything. The stairwell descended into a maze of hallways that were damp and dripping water. The moldy smelly of the moist brick was over-powering. Finally, after Bentley located a map mounted on one of the walls, they discovered a long stairwell that descended into complete darkness and seemed to disappear. Murray could then hear Bentley gulp in fear. But then the turtle spied a nearby torch and motioned for Murray to get it for him. Murray adjusted Sly in his arms so that he could grab the torch, then he handed it to Bentley. Then the foursome descended the stairs. The stairwell descended into a wide medical room. Although it looked way out dated on the exterior on the inside, it was very modern and clean. There were twelve total beds, six lined up on each side. Murray laid Sly on the nearest bed to his left. Then at Bentley's instruction Murray positioned the dozing wolf guard on the bed farthest from the entrance on the right side in the corner. He then used the straps to tie down the guard like the doctors would strap down mental patients. He then took some medical tape given to him by Bentley and bound the wolf's snout shut. They did not need the wolf howling and alerting the other guards to their current hiding place. Once he was done, he looked up to see Bentley scurrying about preparing to do whatever he could to try and save Sly. Once he was ready, dressed in scrubs, and all his instruments were in place he used a Sevoflurane gas to knock Sly out before he began his work.

"Hey, Murray! Hand me one of the packs of blood I laid on the top shelf of the fridge." asked Bentley. Murray went to the large meatal refridgerator pulled it open and removed a pack. He them tossed it gently to Benley who laid it on a table next to Sly's bed. Bentley looked down at his friend sympathetically. Bentley was trying to decide where he should start with this operation that may _or _may _not _save Sly's life. First, his eyes fell on Sly's head… there were a couple of small cuts on his face and a few bruises but nothing more serious than that, other than a long gash that careened down the left side his face and over the flesh above and below his left eye but there did not seem to be any damage to the actual eye except for some bruising and swelling. But, he was more concerned with the damage he could not see. If Sly's complaint of blindness was not physcosematic or temporary blindness caused by shock, it could be an indicator that Sly may have some kind of head trauma that could be life threatening if not treated. But Bentley would probably never know until Sly woke up again or he somehow got his hands on a CAT Scan or MRI machine, both of which out of the question at the moment due to time. He continued to skim down the front of Sly's body making mental notations of the various injuries along the way. He paid pretty close attention to the huge lacerations in the top half of his arm and the dislocated shoulder. He also mentally deduced that Sly had a couple of fractured ribs, because of the extreme bruising he observed and the fact that there wasn't any noticeable broken flesh or protruding bones on his friend's torso when he lifted up Sly's shirt. Finally, as his eyes roamed to his friend's broken right leg, he instinctively hissed and gulped. There was already a bright blood red spot forming on the crisp white sheets from his bloody and mangled leg. Bentley nodded to himself as he decided that this was his starting point. If this wasn't patched up soon, Sly was done for… he would bleed to death. Bentley was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his shell when Murray turned on the faucet at the far end of the room opposite Bentley and Sly to wash the blood off of his hands. Bentley sighed as he got his nerves under control and picked up the Angio catheter, tourniquet, alcohol pads, blood, and IV tubing needed to start an IV for Sly and started to work…

While at the sink, Murray was deep in thought as he watched the water cascade down his arms, turn a dirty red as it mixed with Sly's blood and flow down the drain. Once he was done, he turned off the faucet then reached into the cabinet above his head and pulled a towel down. Then the hippo started drying off his arms. His arms were now back to their true purple tint but the psychological stain of his friend's blood would never completely wash off. That spider… she caused all this mess… but then again they would not be here if it weren't for that backstabbing Neyla. She had duped them all including Inspector Fox. Murray silently hoped that Inspector Fox was all right, although she probably wasn't doing much better than they were. The more he dwelled on the tigress's betrayal, the angrier he became until he let out a frustrated growl. Bentley looked up at the noise and stated tersely,

"No offense pal, but if you can't keep quiet go walk around the ward or something. I need to concentrate, okay?" Murray turned to his friend and nodded apologetically. Bentley when back to work repairing Sly's broken leg. He had already finished cleaning up the wound and had managed to realign the bones in Sly's leg. The actual breaks were clean breaks so there were no chips of bone that needed to be replaced. He lifted up his head and called to Murray, "Murray, look over there in that sterile cabinet and, make sure you are wearing clean gloves, reach in and get those two steel rods and bring them over to me." Then Bentley backed away from the operating table and turned to a nearby wall locker and opened it up to reveal various screws, a bone drill and saw, and some medical wire. Bentley reached up and took the medical wire off of its shelf before shutting the door with his shell and a metallic clang. He laid the wire on the metal tray next to the bed just as Murray came over with the rods. As Murray sat down the rods, the wolf guard began to stir. Bentley raced over to the corner where his crossbow lay and threw the weapon to Murray while quickly instructing him on how to use it. The hippo then made his way to the trapped guard and took aim and applied just enough pressure to release the latch holding the bowstring in place. The wolf then started as if scared by something before collapsing, unconscious once again. Then Murray ambled over again to Bentley giving the empty bow back to its creator. Bentley sat the weapon in the corner once more and scurried back over to the operating table. He reached for one of the medium-sized rods and laid it against Sly's tibia. He then motioned for Murray to use the medical wire near his end of the operating table.

"What do I do with this?" asked Murray. Bentley absent-mindedly instructed his friend on how to wire the rod to Sly's leg so that it would stay in place until the bone was finished healing. Murray nodded and started to work. While Murray was completing that task, Bentley walked back to the top of Sly's head. He eyed the tank with the Sevoflurane gas in it before hiting the release button on it to give Sly another dose of the anesthetic before turning to the massive gash on his buddy's head. He turned back to the surgery tool table and picked up some gauze and moistened it with some alcohol from a nearby bottle. He then started to dab at the gash, cleaning away the dirt and blood. Bentley could see that the gash ran deeper than it initially looked. But it was not deep enough to warrant staples. Bentley laid the dirty gauze aside and picked up a needle and some thick medical twine. He measured off a substantial amount of thread and cut it using some sheers. He then spent a few moments fiddling with the instruments as he tried to guide the thread through the eye of the needle. Once that was accomplished, Bentley lined up the two ends of the thread and tied the two ends into a knot. He then turned to Sly and placed his hand on the start of the gash and squeezed the flesh together. He ignored the blood that seeped out of the gash and positioned the needle next to the start of the laceration then pushed the needle through until it came through the other side of the cut. He then pulled the thread on through until the flesh was pulled tightly together. He repeated this quick procedure over and over again until he finished stitching together the first half of the gash on the left side of Sly's face. Bentley then cut and tied off the thread and took more gauze and wiped away stray blood. He put the needle to the side and opened Sly's swollen left eye to make sure there was no damage to the actual eye. At first, Bentley did a double take… Sly's eye was _glowing _yellow but then the eerie pale light seemed to disappear as soon as Bentley noticed it. Bentley shrugged the odd occurrence off as a trick of the light. There was no noticeable damage to the eye so Bentley restrung the needle and continued stitching up Sly's face. Once he tied off the last stitch, Bentley put away the needle and thread and checked the status of Sly's health. Their friend was still breathing with the help of a machine and his heart rate was good.

"It will all be over soon, buddy." Bentley reassured the sleeping Sly. The turtle continued doctoring on all the various cuts on the raccoon's face and bandaging them. Bentley took a shallow dome and placed it over Sly's bruised, plum-purple left eye due to its injury so that Sly won't be able to ruin the stitches near his eye from trying to rub his bruised eye. Then Bentley took a roll of gauze and began to slowly bandage the left side of the raccoon's face and head leaving the right side exposed. Bentley turned back to Murray to see that the hippo had completed wiring the rods to Sly's leg. Bentley walked back down to Sly's leg. He pulled the rolling tool cart over near where he was now standing. He then took the thread and a clean needle and began the pain staking process of stitching up Sly's leg with thread and some wire. He then bandaged up his boss's leg in a cast and turned to look at the last major challenge of the operation, Sly's sliced up arm. He heaved a much put upon sigh but pushed the table down to the head of the operating table. He reached onto the table and picked up the sheers and cut Sly's shirt off. "I'm sorry pal, we'll get you a new one, I promise." He looked down at the arm and mentally reviewed what he should do to fix it before he called out to Murray, "Could you come and help me with this?" Murray ambled over and Bentley pointed out Sly's dislocated shoulder before explaining, "I need you to pop this joint back into place for me, pal." Murray nodded. Bentley stepped back slowly to allow Murray room to take his place next to Sly's bed. Bentley watched Murray sigh and swallow hard before he placed one of his massive hands on Sly's shoulder gripping it slightly, being sure not to squeeze it too hard. He then placed another hand over Sly's collarbone area gently pushing him down to the bed before using a quick jerking motion to pop Sly's joint back into place with a resounding CRACK. Bentley jumped but quickly composed himself. He went back to Sly's bedside with a nod to Murray signaling that he was no longer needed. He then took his sheers and cut a piece of gauze, poured some alcohol on it, and then used it to clean the gashes in Sly's arm. Once that was finished, Bentley strung thread through a 3rd needle and sewed up the two huge gashes in Sly's arm. He then bandaged that up and strung Sly's arm in a sling to give his shoulder some resting time. Then with Murray's help Bentley bandaged Sly's fractured ribs and moved him to the empty bed next to the bed he was operated on. Bentley finished off his work by hooking up some more blood to Sly's IV to replace the blood that Sly lost in his altercation with the guard. Bentley finally peeled the soiled gloves off of his hands and threw them away. He started gathering all of his soiled materials and threw them away as well. He washed off all of the tools, dried them, and then put them away. He then changed the soiled sheets on the bed that he operated on. Then as he was sitting down next to Sly's bed on a stool he found, Bentley happened to look over at the slumbering lupine guard. Murray, who was sitting on the bed behind Bentley, noticed this and commented,

"How can someone who is the same size as Sly, cause that much damage?" Bentley looked at his purple friend and shrugged,

"Perhaps… he used one of those maces the wolf guards are always carrying around to harm Sly." Murray sighed and furrowed his brow in thought. Then he hesitantly spoke again,

"I s'pose Bent, but Sly sounded really scared on that last transmission, would Sly have been afraid of him?" He turned and pointed at the unconscious wolf. Bentley rubbed his chin in thought. "He has a good point… Sly's been in contact with these goons for a couple of days… he should not have been afraid of this particular one. But he _was_ scared; I could hear it in his voice. Plus, why would that wolf kill all those guards that he supposedly worked with? Secondly, there was no way that wolf alone could have literally ripped all those poor guards to bits. There is something larger and much more formidable out here than that wolf but he still may have key information for us…" Bentley thought to himself. Bentley stood up slowly and walked over to the sink and filled a beaker with cold water. He then walked over to where the wolf was currently asleep and threw the water in the wolf's face. The guard instantly sputtered and tried to sit up but could not for the restraints. The wolf began to growl through his closed snout. Bentley snapped,

"Okay, mister! I have some questions for you. What happened between you and my friend?" The wolf just continued to growl…

**XXX**

Underneath the abandoned railroad tracks, a shadow moved silently through the water leaving a dark red trial behind it. Above the shadow on the tracks a vulture was watching it intently. The vulture raised its crossbow up and took careful aim and fired at the moving shadow. But the shadow continued moving only at a faster pace. Again the bird took aim and fired. But the shadow continued to move even faster. The shadow was almost to a dock to that was jutting out into the water. The vulture captain, Reginald, knew that if that creature continued to live that more of his guards would perish or worse, he would continue to spread the disease that fool, the Contessa had been trying to harness to make the guards under her care much stronger. Reginald was an UPI of Interpol or an Undercover Paranormal Investigator. They were trained to combat any paranormal plots that maybe afoot. This department was established after the capture of Mz. Ruby just in case something like that was to happen again. The Contessa had discovered a mutated strain of rabies that caused symptoms similar to those of the fabled Werewolf disease. She injected it into one of her guards just before the Cooper gang escaped from the jail. But the creature was being kept below the compound in a disguised medical ward. The container the wolf was in was held closed by electricity. The Cooper Gang, it was said, blew up the power source to cell block D to cut the power. But what they didn't know was that those pipes that brought power to cell block D, were also the power source to the medical ward where the creature was held. Most of the lights and alarms had back up generators but not that underground ward, since it was not written in the schematics for the prison. So, the infected creature got free and started roaming around. Since he could look just like the rest of the wolf guards he was not easily spotted. But now the creature was wounded and cornered. The vulture fired again, this time he aimed ahead of the creature and the creature backed away from the area where the vulture shot.

"Ah ha!" crowed the vulture softly. He continued to shoot ahead of the beast forcing it back into deeper waters. Then the vulture heard the sound of heavy footsteps headed his way. He turned to look and saw two huge lupine beasts coming after him. He looked back to the water to see that the shadow had disappeared! "Damn it! I will have to locate the beast later! I have to go now!" The vulture threw the cross bow over the side of the tracks and took to the sky with a clawed hand barely missing his tail feathers. "There are two more? Damn, this thing has being snacking more than I thought. There is probably a fourth if that raccoon survived… unless I can locate him using the locator on Basil's belt." Basil was the guard he left on duty with the raccoon. If the raccoon did change and take him off to feed hopefully, he left the tracker intact. The vulture reached into his satchel and pulled a hand held tracker. He typed in Basil's Guard number as he landed on a nearby cliff. Then the screen remained blank for a moment before a green dot appeared on the screen. "Gotcha…" he smirked…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it! Sorry there wasn't much action but there will be plenty of it in the next chapter!!! Review plz!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for the support, here's some more…

Disclaimer: Sly and co. are owned by Sucker Punch and not me! But this story concept is mine though and so are Basil and General Reginald …

**Chapter 3**

At this particular point in time, day had long since fled and the night was still moderately young and the Cooper gang was still short on an escape plan and information. Bentley and Murray had been taking turns interrogating the wolf on and off for the past day. It had been a few hours since Bentley had started his seventh attempt at interrogating the wolf guard. But sadly, the guard still did not give up any useful information. Bentley went to the corner where his crossbow lay and picked it up. He aimed at the still-struggling wolf guard and pulled the trigger. The wolf slumped back onto the bed, unconscious. Just as Bentley sat down on his stool, he heard a moan. Bentley whirled around to face Sly who was starting to stir.

"Sly?" called Bentley. Sly slowly started to regain consciousness. He could hear many distinct yet dull sounds. There was an annoying ticking sound like the rapid dribbling of a tennis ball on a floor. He frowned as he tried to decipher what the sound was. Then there was a loud thumping like distance thunder. But that particular sound was not as rapid in repetition. Then his ear twitched as the sound of heavy breathing reached it. Sly moaned aloud as his sense of feeling began to return. Small bits of pain began to worm its way through his body steadily increasing as the time passed. Sly had slowly begun to panic… he still felt too weak to open his eyes and was still lost in darkness. He remembered the wolf attacking him… but he could not recall anything else after that, he did not even know where he was. Sly tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt so heavy that he gave up after a few attempts. Sly's entire body felt sluggish, sore, and like it weighed a ton. Where was he? He could tell by the temperature that it was somewhere cold. He winced again as another spasm of pain short through his chest. He continued to breathe in and out even though it hurt to do so. Then his body noticed the thick mass in his throat and Sly started to gag as his body's reflexes tried to force the obstacle out of his throat. Bentley rushed to Sly's bedside saying,

"It's ok, Sly, relax. You're safe. I can't get the incubation tube out with you fighting it." Sly slowly did start to relax at his friend's raspy voice although the pain only continued to increase. Bentley slowly undid the breathing apparatus and gently pulled the incubation tube from his boss's throat. Sly whimpered as the pain became unbearable and then finally he started to scream. Bentley continued to soothe his injured and suffering friend until the pain spasm subsided. Sly continued to draw in slow and steady breaths as he continued to try to relax despite the immense pain he felt. After a few moments, he managed to lick his lips and tried to speak.

"Bent- Bentley?" inquired Sly; his voice was arid and scratchy from the lack of use. He finally mustered up enough strength to open his eyes. However, he nearly started to panic again when he realized that he could only see out of only one of them. Bentley noticed his friend's distress and quickly explained,

"I had to bandage up your eye. Because, I had to stitch up a huge gash in your face near your eye and did not want you to rip out the stitches." Sly slowly nodded as much as possible. He continued to stare at Bentley through a glassy eye as he tried to make sense of the mess he was in. "So, how are you feeling?" At that very moment, another stab of pain went through Sly and he inhaled sharply and clasped his eyes shut. He gasped out,

"…hurts…" Bentley wasted no time in going to the other side of the bed and picking up a medical syringe filled with Vicodin and sticking it into the injection tube of Sly's IV tube. He slowly pushed down on the syringe's dispensing lever until all of the liquid was gone. He pulled it out and locked the used syringe in the biohazard container on the wall nearby. He walked back to the other side of the bed where Sly was still half-conscious.

"That should take care of the pain for awhile Sly, but if the Vicodin wears off and you are still in pain… I may have to put you into a coma until most of this stuff is healed…" said Bentley quietly. Sly frowned slightly. Bentley sighed. "Look Sly, in your current state, I can't give you more than a dose a day due to the beating your body is trying to recover from. Therefore, you would spend the next week and a half in constant pain, especially when I have to change your bandages. I know you're tough buddy, but no person should have to suffer that much…" admitted Bentley softly as his gaze silently begged his friend to understand. "I promise you won't feel a thing…" Sly slowly let out a sigh as his eye slid shut as a sign of his resignation. But he opened it again after a few moments. Bentley let out a breath that he did not even know he was holding. He sat back down on his stool again as he watched Sly lay on the bed with his focus on the ceiling.

Bentley had a great tactical mind and could analyze anything down to its bare components but he just could not wrap his mind around what was happening to the gang. Their betrayal by Neyla… all the work that went into making that jailbreak job a success… their happy but short-lived reunion… the attack… the surgery… Their situation's downward spiral was severely unnerving to Bentley. Murray and he were in Prague in a prison with a seriously injured boss and cops almost around every corner. The suspense was almost heart stopping. Bentley could not even count how many times he had near had a heart attack at any sudden or loud sound. Murray wasn't handling the situation any better. Bentley was being to worry about his over-sized friend. Murray had been severely shaken by the situation. He did not eat as much as he used to and he was unusually quiet and he was always moving around. Murray was up and down so much that it was making Bentley's head swim. Murray would never sit down for more than five minutes, it was as if his hippo friend was stuck in fight or flight mode.

Even at that moment, Bentley just watched forlornly as Murray paced back and forth within the medical unit. Finally, Murray headed for the door murmuring something about needing air. Bentley just stared blankly ahead as the door closed behind his rotund friend with a quiet click. Bentley at that point looked back down at the still struggling Sly whose eye was still slightly open but slowly closing as the medicine began to take effect. The small turtle did a double take… there it was _again_… that weird almost pale yellow glow but as quickly as he saw it was gone again, just as before. He rubbed his eyes as he muttered, "I must be getting sleepy…" He then allowed his head to tilt forward onto Sly's bed as he drifted off to sleep. As Bentley slept soundly, Sly's body began to glow a pale yellow…

**XXX A few hours later XXX**

Murray would not exactly admit aloud that he afraid of anything anymore; after all, he had become much braver since the first Clockwerk job. However, like any good thief, he knew when to listen to his instincts. Like right now, for example. Ever since Sly's attack, Murray had not been able to relax. Despite the fact Sly was alive and, according to Bentley, would make a decent recovery; he was still nervous. There was just something _wrong _about this place, he meant the _entire _place… Ever since he had arrived at the prison, he could feel the animosity and danger in the air. He quietly wandered through the multiple corridors in the medical unit that they were using as their current residence. For once, he would admit that he felt afraid… There was something foreboding in the atmosphere that was making him antsy but he could not stand to be in that room having to stare at Sly in such a bad state for another minute, it was unsettling to him on so many levels. So, he could only pick from the lesser of two evils, in his opinion. Therefore, he decided that it would be easier for him to defend himself whatever creature might think of attacking him while he was alone than to have to sit and watch a part of his family suffer.

Therefore, here he was now, holding up a torch as he meandered through hall after hall. The light from the torch cast a dull orange glow that seemed to have a bewitching magic of its own. The dim illumination caused grotesque shadows to form all along the walls ahead of him, some of them so horrific that they even startled the already agitated but usually brave hippo. Murray was literally trembling with fear as he continued to venture through the labyrinth. His heart was pounding hard causing his chest to constrict from the pressure. His breaths came in strangled gasps because of the imaginary lump that had formed in his windpipe due to the large amounts of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Murray could hear his teeth clicking together as he continued shake in fear.

All of a sudden, the sound of glass breaking caused the hippo to jerk and cry out in fear as his heart rate tripled. Should he run for it or check it out? Well, Murray knew that whatever was smashing up junk down there was eventually going to find its way to Sly and Bentley, so to be on the safe he should check it out but his own instinct for self-preservation was causing him to struggle with his decision. He slowly inched his way along the wall, praying that no one could hear his heartbeat that he swore was echoing off the moist walls it was so loud now. His own footsteps resonated through the empty hallway sounding like thunder to his ears as they carried him up to a door at the end of a particular hall. He did not remember seeing this door marked on any of the maps he had passed on his way down. Murray could tell from all the commotion on the other side that whatever was in that room was demolishing the place. He mentally debated going in for a few moments longer before his more curious side won out and he reached for the rustic doorknob. He stiffened out of panic as the door handle gave a squeak as he turned it. He then reestablished a strong grip on his nerves and tentatively pushed the door open. He looked inside then stumbled back and let out scream of absolute terror.

There in the abyss two deep yellow eyes were staring back at him. He could hear the breathing of something large coming towards him. He continued to back up slowly holding the torch up in front his face; sweeping it, this way and that brandishing it like a weapon. He could hear massive and obstreperous footsteps coming towards him. Murray slipped in a shallow puddle and toppled unto his back; which knocked the torch from his hand. The torch rolled and bumped against the wall nearby but remained lit. Murray glanced back towards the dark doorway and the opposing creature emerging from within it. He scrambled onto his stomach and crawled towards the torch with a strangled scream. A few agonizing moments later he wrapped his hand around the torch and flipped over unto his back once again, just in time for the torch's light to fall on the face of the stalking creature. What Murray saw nearly paralyzed him with horror. He continued scurrying backwards after he bullied through his panic and cried out,

"Bentley…!"

**XXX**

"Bentley…Bentley…" Bentley started at the echo from Murray's cry. It was so loud that it even woke up the partially sedated Sly.

"Was that Murray?" he managed to ask in a slurred voice. Bentley had already rushed off to the corner where his crossbow lay. He picked it up and began loading it. Then both men jumped again when a familiar sounding howl reverberated through the medical ward.

"How in the hell did that _thing _get in here?" gasped a particularly worried Sly. Bentley looked down at Sly.

"Did that howl sound like the creature that attacked you?" asked Bentley. Sly gave a short affirmative nod for fear of agitating any of his wounds.

"Yeah," he rasped, "just like it!" Bentley looked back over at the slumbering sentry that was now the gang's current but unwilling prisoner. He felt his heart plummet as he realized that Murray's suspicions had been correct… Murray! His friend needed him… but Bentley could not just leave Sly alone… he was the most vulnerable right now. The turtle frowned with worry. Sly noticed this and said,

"Go help Murray, Bent! I'll be fine here… whatever is in this place is nowhere near this room and that wolf guard over there is out cold." Bentley looked at his injured friend who was managing to sit up with no trouble. If this had not been such a dire situation, Bentley might have remembered and commented on how impossible it would have been for Sly to be sitting up with all of his chest injuries. Nevertheless, he nodded absent-mindedly and ran out the room, leaving Sly to himself.

Ever since Sly woke up a few hours ago, he began feeling immensely better. However, he had not had the time to tell Bentley. Sly was no doctor but he wasn't stupid, he knew that something weird was going on when he was able to sit up despite his many life threatening injures. He stared down at his body curiously. He tentatively tested his injured arm. When no pain coursed through it, Sly slowly removed the sling and looked at his arm. He rotated his shoulder slowly, no pain. He reached over and removed the bandage from around his arm. Once the bandages fell away Sly gasped in disbelief. His arm was healed with the exception of the scars. He tested his arm and there was neither stiffness nor pain. He leaned forward and started to remove the bandages around his midsection. After he finished, he prodded his ribs to find that they were completely healed. He then reached up to remove the bandages around his head. The bandages hung limply around his shoulders as he finished. The dome that had been placed over his eye toppled onto the bed when the bandage that had been holding it in place was removed. The stitches in his eye had fallen off and littered his lap. "Whuh? These should not have fallen out like this…" Sly mused to himself. Lastly, Sly looked down towards his injured leg. He pulled the covers off and eyed the cast. He moved his foot within the cast and was surprised when no pain was generated by his action. He looked at the wolf guard in annoyance after a moment. "That wolf really needs to do something about his snoring problem," grumbled Sly. The wolf guard was still tied down over on the other side of the room. The "snoring" that raccoon was referring to though, was actually, the wolf's breathing… but Sly was not aware of his heightened senses. Sly was beginning to get restless and started looking around the room trying to find a tool that might help him remove the aggravating and itchy cast.

Sly's eyes finally landed on the medical cabinet that Bentley had been using earlier. Sly slowly turned his body until his legs were hanging off the bed. Slowly Sly managed to stand. He had to use the beds for support though as he slowly made his way to the gray cabinet, dragging his bound leg behind him. SCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAP… THUMP… SCCCCRRRRAAAAAPPP… THUMP… All the noise from his cast scraping across floor woke up the guard. The wolf began growl and snarl as he fought to free himself once more. Sly continued towards his destination ignoring the frustrated wolf. When he finally reached the cabinet, he opened the door. He found a drill, a huge bobbin of medical wire, and a small saw. "Bingo!" crowed Sly softly. As he reached for the saw, he growled in frustration as the wolf's growling worked on his nerves. He then changed his hand's position and grabbed the bobbin and threw it at the guard. The bobbin flew through the air and smacked the guard upside the head with a comical, "BONK!" sound before the wolf slumped to the side, unconscious once more.

"Finally, some silence." groused Sly. He reached back into the cabinet and removed the saw. It was already plugged into a power strip mounted to the back of the medical cabinet's wall. He sat down on the nearest bed and turned the saw on. After some thinking, Sly moved his wrapped leg onto to the bed and proceeded to cut the cast off. Once he removed the cast, he put the saw away. After a moment, Sly heard that howling again and then an answering call soon after that. The howl came again and again there was another answering call. But this time Sly realized that the answering call was coming from him. "What is happening to me?" thought Sly. Then a paralyzing pain short through his stomach. Sly doubled over and fell on his hands and knees. The room's temperature suddenly went up and Sly began to sweat. His body started to tremble and shake. Another pain shot through his arm and then Sly felt the room start to spin. His vision began to blur and Sly felt as if he were falling before his world faded to black.

**XXX**

Bentley scurried among the many hallways in the labyrinth groaning,

"Where is he? Where is he?" Then he heard another shout coming from his right. Bentley quickly headed in that direction shouting, "Hang in there, Murray! I'm comin'!"…

Murray continued to back up in fear as the werewolf stalked towards him. This had to be a nightmare… That's it… it was a nightmare. He could only stare frozen in horror at the sight of the menacing beast coming towards him. The creature was huge… no huge was an understatement. Its sharp canines were massive and poised to rip him apart. The monster continued to march towards Murray as the hippo remained glued to the spot. Murray's heart was racing so fast now that it throbbed painfully within his chest. He needed to think and fast or else he was dog food. Murray looked back at the torch he had in his hand and then back at the advancing paranormal predator. Then he had an idea. He waited to the wolf came inches from him before he summed up the last of his will to lunge forward with a cry and stab the torch into the eyes of the beast. The monster staggered back and let out a howl of pain and began to thrash its head from side to side; trying to shake off the remaining cinders from the torch that were still burning its eyes and nose. Murray scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction of the wolf. As he went farther a way from the wolf, the hallway became darker. His breathes were coming in short, almost strangled gasps as a serve case of nyctophobia, or fear of the dark, gripped him. His whole body trembled even as he moved through the darkness. He screamed and speed up as he heard the howl of the werewolf and the sound of its footfalls echoing very close behind him. He continued running and running with his hands stretched out in front of him, in case he might run into wall, since he was practically running about blind. Just as he was growing desperate, he thought that he saw a small light ahead and gladly rushed towards it. When he came within a few meters of the light source he thought that he saw a figure and that maybe the light source was a torch but he never got close enough to see because at that moment, Murray felt a nearly blinding pain in his neck and instantly started to feel woozy. But he pushed on due to his fear of being eaten by the wolf. But it was not long before his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. Then he felt another searing pain, this time, in his chest. What little eye sight he had began to fade as he slumped forward on to the floor…

A little before Murray had passed out, Bentley had stumbled onto a corridor that was not lit at all. He stood at the entrance for a moment before he heard something or someone running towards him. Bentley decided that he did not want to take his chances with whatever came out of the darkness before him and fired two shots from his crossbow in almost instant succession. He then heard a grunt, then another, and finally he heard something hit the floor. Bentley crept forward and cried out in dismay when the light fell upon the unconscious form of his friend Murray. He now realized that he had made a dreadful mistake and that the creature was still on the loose. Then he heard the pounding of the creature's footsteps coming closer…

**XXX**

The guard, known as Basil, had regained consciousness once more. His wandering eyes finally fell on the raccoon from earlier; to find him hunched over in the middle of the medical room floor a little ways from the medical cabinet. "What is going on?" thought the guard. He watched as the raccoon writhed on the linoleum floor in obvious amounts of pain. Then Basil's eyes widened as he observed the strangest sight. The raccoon's arm was growing larger and larger at an amazing speed. Then five claws as long as knives slid from the edges of his fingers. The same thing was starting to happen to his other arm as well. The raccoon's torso began to widen to the width of a pick up truck. His legs began to length and thicken. The creature struggled to its feet and started to stumble around blindly. It momentarily stopped long enough to look at its massive hand as if confused. It then turned towards him and seemed to rasp out in a deep, disoriented voice,

"Help… me…" But then it doubled over again. But when it looked up again, its snout had elongated and its teeth were now the size of small daggers. Its eyes were a deep, almost mesmerizing yellow. Basil whimpered because he knew that the raccoon that was there before had been replaced by a blood thirsty wolf creature that could not tell friend from foe or anything else. The were-creature started to slowly edge towards him with a hungry look in its eyes. Basil was now whimpering and crying trying to find anyway to free himself. But the whimpers finally turned to screams of desperation as he watched with trepidation as the wolf leapt into the air to pounce on him…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry again, about the incredibly long wait! I am dealing with writer's block, school, and eleven other stories!!!! But I am doing this as fast as I can!! Thanks for baring with me and please review!! Thank you…**


End file.
